<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pick up the crown by Rona23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108432">Pick up the crown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rona23/pseuds/Rona23'>Rona23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Merlin´s  magic [34]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arthur Finds Out About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Gen, Magic, Magic Revealed, Magic-Users, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), POV Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Protective Merlin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:33:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rona23/pseuds/Rona23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a crown in the Nordasic Castle. One that nobody can pick up or move around. As it once belonged to the once and future king. <br/>Only one man can pick it up. <br/>And when Albion asks for a ruler, there is only this man who can decide who that will be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin &amp; Arthur - Relationship, Merlin &amp; Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Merlin´s  magic [34]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>502</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pick up the crown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is far of any of my good works. I dunno, I feel so exhausted and unmotivated lately. I have abondened my ships D: <br/>To my excuse, I had to indulge in a view different fandoms for some time, because my siblings forced me to D: XD<br/>This is a more basic idea. But I wanted to get back into writing again. It's only been a view weeks. But I have like... one creative phase in every three years and that holds for a couple months and then it dies down for another couple of years D: I really hope this isn't the time....<br/>Anyway... I hope you can forgive me. Enjoy  this random crap talk :9</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A part of the great legend of the once and future king was known even to the court of Camelot. They knew of the part of the time of great freedom and prosperity. <br/>Where all the lands of Albion would be united in peace. <br/>This legend was also Uther Pendragon's dream. Ironically enough.<br/>To create Albion. <br/>As ignorant as he was about the magic part in the story, as fierce he was to get this legend to pass. </p><p>Arthur had always thought his father would be that king. <br/>Five kingdoms, united to one. Uther had told him that under himself, the five kingdom's had worked hard to make this dream come true. <br/>However, there was one problem. </p><p>One problem that Uther Pendragon could never solve and that the other kingdom's desperately wanted for themselves. </p><p>Who would be king of Albion?</p><p>It would be easy to say that the five of them didn't need a king to work together. But life is never as simple. Regency never is. <br/>All five wanted to ensure that peace wouldn't just come – but that it would stay. So they all agreed that one of them should take the lead. <br/>The thing is just that all of them wanted that position. To be the one true ruler of Albion.</p><p>And after Uther died, obviously now Arthur had to write the sequel to their great quarrels. </p><p>So Arthur invited the kings and queens of the other four kingdom's once more. <br/>But not to Camelot. No. <br/>He invited them to the great castle or Nordasic. The great Castle had long lost it's right to be called by it's name. <br/>For hundred's of years the walls had crumbled. And the wooden floors were either rotten or burned away. </p><p>The great ruins, as Arthur called it, had been left alone for a great part of those few hundred years. <br/>But Arthur knew of the legend of the crown. <br/>As did the other kings and queens. </p><p>It was a druid legend that in between the gray rocks and faded paintings, somewhere in the throne room, a crown resided that would decide over the future of Albion. <br/>It was said and well known that only the once and future king would be able to wear this crown. </p><p>And collectively, the five kingdom's had decided, whoever could wear this crown, he would be king or queen of Albion. <br/>Actually, Arthur was pretty sure the once and future king was a king, not a queen. It was in the name. But they all agreed that prophecies were always kind of vague and you never knew which part was true and which part wasn't. </p><p>That is how Arthur and a few of his knights (plus Merlin), as well as high class royals of other kingdom's found themselves within the roofless halls of the Nordasic Castle. <br/>Nordasic Carewood –  had been the last once and future king, or so they said. </p><p>His crown remained precisely where he died. Killed in his Castle by one of his closest friends. A traitor. But nobody had been able to pick up the crown ever since. So it lay where it always lay. On the withered ground in the middle of the ruins. </p><p>“So now. Who is going first?”, Arthur asked in the round. The kings and queens shuffled in the wind that blew through the broken rooftop. <br/>Grass and trees had long outgrown the Castle. And here and there a squirrel hushed passed them. It was strangely mystic. And beautiful at the same time. </p><p>King Lot was the first to respond. He laughed. Loud. “I am sorry.”, he responded finally. <br/>“I knew you wanted someone to wear that crown. But I had really thought you had at least brought Emrys here.”</p><p>Merlin froze next to Arthur. But nobody except for Arthur noticed it. <br/>“What do you mean?”, Arthur asked confused. He had been sure they would all try to pick up the crown and if it didn't work, they would have to find another solution. <br/>He didn't even know what Emrys was! Or who. Was it a name?</p><p>“My boy. Emrys is the protector of the once and future king. It is HIM who decides who the once and future king will be. I thought the druids would have told you that. <br/>The crown can only be picked up by Emrys. And only Emrys can decide who will wear it. Has your father taught you nothing?”. Lot shook his head. </p><p>Arthur paled. Since he had stopped pursuing druids for no reason, he had gotten in touch with them a couple of times. Each time they had been mysterious and strange and told him about legends he never heard of. And that still hadn't happened yet. <br/>But they had never mentioned the name Emrys before. </p><p>“Who is Emrys?”, Arthur finally asked and the other kings and queens sighed. <br/>“The king of the druids, perhaps?”, queen Annis rolled her eyes. “Really now. We should have known this was a waste of time.”<br/>She turned around to leave, but Arthur shook his head and crouched down to at least touch the crown. <br/>“If he's the king of the druids, wouldn't he want the crown for himself?”, Arthur asked and shook his head. Pitifully the people in the room who knew of Emrys eyed Arthur. The one man who had never even heard of the legends.</p><p>On the floor lay a golden crown. As gold as it should be. But it looked different from the crowns Arthur knew and wore. It was thinner and smaller. It was just a ring with waves circling around it. <br/>It should be light. How was it impossible to pick it up?<br/>He touched it. Nothing happened. <br/>He shoved it. It didn't move. Arthur frowned. And pulled. And pushed again. It was like the crown was stuck to the ground. 'Ah, so it's probably enchanted.'</p><p>“You should really leave it alone.”, Mithian, recently crowned as queen now shook her head as well. <br/>“Your ambitions are admirable. And I am thrilled that you found a way to solve this issue without starting a war. But -”, she sighed. “Let's face it. The once and future king died hundred's of years ago. And nobody knows when he or she will be reborn. <br/> My parents have tried to wear it. I have tried once when I was a child. It really can only be Emrys to pick it up. This is a waste of time.”</p><p>“It isn't, if it brings peace to the five kingdoms.”, Arthur responded bitterly, but finally gave up. <br/>King Olaf put a hand on Arthur's shoulder and tried to move the crown as well now. Even together, it didn't budge. <br/>“Listen, Arthur.”, he said. “Your father has raised you well. But -”, he sighed. <br/>“His legacy is the ban of magic. The once and future king is said to bring the golden age of Albion. And the druids believe he will bring magic back. <br/>Emrys himself is magic. Not just a sorcerer, not just a warlock and Dragonlord. He IS magic. <br/>This crown is magic. That's why only he can pick it up. Do you really want to destroy your father's legacy by bringing it back to Camelot?”</p><p>Arthur pushed him away. <br/>“Are you saying the peace and prosperity can only be brought with magic? If that is true – then my father wasted his time with the purge.”</p><p>The room fell quiet. </p><p>Arthur sounded angry. And bitter. He closed his eyes. Some thing nobody knew but him was how he thought about magic. <br/>And after seeing what the druids could do – he had been planning on repealing the ban on magic anyway. <br/>But to actually hear magic was needed to bring the golden age... what exactly had his father been thinking? Wasting away all their chances of peace. <br/>If it needed magic to bring peace, was the lack thereof an invitation to war? Had Uther preached one thing and done another?</p><p>Arthur was angry at his father, really. For always leaving him in the dark about the important things. About magic more than anything. </p><p>How many times had Uther send Arthur into battle that literally could not be won without magic?<br/>How many times had Arthur been told he would die, because magic could only be fought with magic?<br/>The older he got, the more fights he fought where he didn't know how the issue was ever resolved. How exactly did Lancelot kill the Griffin with a Lance, when Arthur's sword never even hurt the thing. <br/>How did the dragon get killed, if there was no corpse and Arthur knew for sure he had never even scratched the beast?<br/>How on earth did he survive the questing beast? Why didn't Anhora kill him, despite allegedly being evil? Why did he help Arthur redeem himself from the sin of killing a unicorn?<br/>There were so many sorcerer's and magical creatures involved, and Arthur barely knew half of the stories. </p><p>The kings and queens turned around. <br/>“Sire – are you saying -”, Leon finally interrupted. Arthur's first knight and first real friend. Leon had grown up with him. Seen what he saw, fought with him, trained him. <br/>But Leon hadn't been there when Arthur faced the Wyverns. Leon wasn't there, when he had asked Dragoon for help. <br/>Leon wouldn't understand the conflict that had followed Arthur around even before Morgana turned evil. Long before she died under mysterious circumstances. </p><p>“Yes. I am saying that I don't believe magic is evil.”, he snapped at Leon. The other kings and queens shared a look. <br/>Olaf stepped away. Olaf was the only king who had been as afraid of magic as Uther was. But Camelot's reputation of persecution and death sentences were well known in all the kingdoms. <br/>It was also a well known fact that Arthur hadn't condemned sorcerer's to the pyre anymore. <br/>Only if they truly planned murder. But this was far beyond mercy. This was acceptance. Understanding. This was as much as a promise of changing the laws. <br/>This was Arthur at his best. </p><p>Queen Annis smiled and nodded. “Yes.”, she said. “It is always the sorcerer who decides what he does with his power. As we kings and queens do with our own.”<br/>Caerlon. Her kingdom. Where magic was free. And healers and magic performers were seen almost everywhere. Arthur had never seen her kingdom. But he heard great things about it. </p><p>“Arthur?”, there was silence now. Every eye directed at the man who had spoken. A man who was not supposed to speak, because he was a servant. And servants remained quiet and unseen. </p><p>Arthur frowned. How often had he warned Merlin to keep quiet. Because literally any other royal would have Merlin's head, if they knew he spoke freely to the king. <br/>“Merlin. This is not the time for you to -”<br/>Arthur trailed off, as he looked at Merlin. Who had tears in his eyes. <br/>Tears? Why the hell was he crying?</p><p>“Do you mean that?”, Merlin asked, eyes wide. There was something deep in them. Hidden behind layers and layers of feelings that Arthur couldn't even begin to understand. <br/>It was strange, as Arthur hadn't even been sentimental about it. He had just stated facts. Why was Merlin so …. emotional about it?</p><p>“Merlin, I can explain later.”, the other royals stared at Arthur. <br/>“Excuse my servant. He is a bit afraid of magic.” 'Not just a bit.', he thought. 'The man quivers if only the word is mentioned.'</p><p>Merlin stepped forward. A small smile on his lips. <br/>Mithian gave him a kind nod. They had met before. And Mithian knew how Arthur felt about Merlin. How he viewed his opinions. His advice. </p><p>Queen Annis just shook her head. All she had seen was Merlin's devotion for Arthur. How he cared about his king. And risked being killed just to keep him safe. As he did, when Arthur proposed a deal to fight her bravest warrior instead of risking another war.</p><p>King Olaf and king Lot however, were completely clueless. <br/>“You let him speak?”, is what king Lot said. Olaf nodding exasperated. Even if king Olaf's kingdom was known for treating his servants kindly.... letting them speak in this kind of situation was above anything he would allow. </p><p>Merlin knelt down in front of Arthur. The crown of the once and future king glimmering in the light beams of the sun. </p><p>“Merlin, I just told you, I'll explain to you later – I -”<br/>Arthur stopped himself once more, as Merlin's smile intensified. With a fondness he rarely portrait. But not as rare a the two other kings may believe. </p><p>“I believe you dropped this, my lord.”, Merlin said and Arthur's head turnded down to Merlin's hands, who were suddenly moving for the crown on the ground. The crown that hundreds of years ago belonged to the once and future king. That nobody was able to move ever since.<br/>“Merlin, you can't -”, Arthur's jaw unhinged as Merlin picked up the crown. And caressed it in his hand like a precious child. </p><p>As easily, as one would pick up a coin from the ground. The crown, once stuck to the very place it was once dropped, now carried easily in the hands of a mere servant. <br/>Arthur met Merlin's eyes. </p><p>Arthur kept staring. And staring. And he knew the rest of the royals was doing the same thing. Mithian and Annis had their hands clapped to their mouths. Olaf's jaw was unhinged and Lot was rendered speechless.</p><p>Merlin stood up once more, bowing to the other kings and queens. And the lowest to Arthur Pendragon. </p><p>And then, he put the crown to Arthur's head. Never breaking eye contact. Not hesitating. Never stopping to smile. <br/>The crown, Arthur noticed, felt strangely familiar on his head. </p><p>“My king.”, Merlin said. And it was if there had never been a question of who was the once and future king. As though it had been decided long before they were born. <br/>Like the history between Merlin and Arthur meant nothing and everything at the same time. </p><p>The king and the warlock knelt on the floor, es everyone else gaped in disbelieve and irritation. </p><p>Merlin arose from the dusty floor, holding his hands out for Arthur to follow his lead. <br/>Arthur didn't hesitate. As though in a dream like state, he stood up as well. Unable to say anything. <br/>They stood there like idiots. And finally Merlin let go of his hands. </p><p>“I shall present to you. Arthur Pendragon. Once and future king of Al-”</p><p>“Wait wait wait wait wait.”, king Olaf stopped him. <br/>“This was not part of the deal. Emrys was supposed to be a neutral party! He was supposed to make a judgment! Not a biased servant!” He sounded angrier then Arthur had ever seen him.<br/>But Arthur was still busy trying to wrap his mind around the facts that Merlin just implied.</p><p>Merlin smiled kindly. “Is that what the druids told you or what you'd like to tell yourself?<br/>I'm not the one who decides who the once and future king is.”, he shook his head. <br/>“Arthur's birth was destined. His legend was destined. And though I didn't know it at first, I saw him grow into the man that he is today. <br/>And he is the man of the prophecies. I admit, I am biased. By I have spend my life protecting the once and future king. I don't need to choose between you. I've known for a long time who he is.”</p><p>Arthur stared. And wondered. And stared even longer. Because quite frankly – he didn't recognize that man who just went and picked up the crown for him. <br/>Who was Merlin to decide who was worthy of ruling Albion?</p><p>Arthur took of the crown. That suddenly, he could easily carry in his one hand. Light as a feather it was. And shiny, as though hundreds of years not even a sand corn had touched it. </p><p>“Merlin.”, Arthur said, still confused. Because if Merlin was able to pick up the crown, that meant that he was Emrys. And that meant that Merlin was magic. </p><p>Admittedly, maybe Arthur's mind was catching up slowly. But he also knew Merlin as the frightened boy who cried over unicorns and skinned rabbits. Implying he was in any way powerful, in any way a legend or connected to magic.... his mind just couldn't process this. <br/>Especially since no one had said a single word yet. </p><p>“You can't just give that crown to me. You must choose fairly and unbiased. I know you're loyal and -”</p><p>Merlin stopped him. <br/>“Arthur, you have always been my king. And as Emrys I am allowed to choose. It doesn't matter what anyone else has to say. Who they are. I would choose you in any life time.”</p><p>And there it was. That unwavering loyalty and devotion that only Annis and Mithian (and regrettably Leon) were privy to. <br/>Merlin reached for the crown, to put it back to Arthur's head. </p><p>“You could wear it yourself.”, Arthur finally said, quietly. Letting Merlin do what he was doing. Because frankly speaking – even if Arthur tried. Merlin was right. <br/>If he could pick up the crown, then Merlin was Emrys. And if Emrys was to decide who the king of Albion would be, then it would be Arthur. <br/>Arthur knew that. That didn't make it fair. </p><p>“I'm your servant, Arthur. I am not a king.”</p><p>“You are the king of the druids.”, Arthur argued and he could feel the eyes on their backs. Eyes of people who were either annoyed by their conversation, angry, grossed out or moved. <br/>Grossed out only by so much display of affection. (I mean – who wouldn't be? Leon certainly was. <br/>This scene had an awful lot of poetry sense hanging over them. It was disgusting.)</p><p>“If that was true, then I never acted as such. I'm not worthy of the crown. You are, Arthur. And I will keep on serving you, if you can forgive me for all the lies.”</p><p>It only struck Arthur now – that Merlin hadn't just been hiding an identity. Merlin had lied to Arthur. But try he as he may, Arthur couldn't imagine this as betrayal. <br/>Not when Merlin kept handing him the crown. Not when Merlin spoke up now, ready to be judged by everyone in this room. By people of varying degrees of accepting magic. <br/>By Arthur. Who had just declared himself worthy of being honest to about magic. </p><p>“Why did you?”, It was a rhetorical question. And yet Arthur needed to hear the answer. </p><p>Merlin smiled. “Sometimes it is better not to bother a king with a decision you don't want him to make.”</p><p>Arthur blinked. “You mean, repealing the ban on magic? I was already planning that. It is the right choice. More now than ever, why wouldn't you want me to -”</p><p>Arthur stopped himself. </p><p>“You would have to choose between me and your father. But it doesn't matter whom you would have chosen. It would have broken your heart. And I knew that. I didn't want to force you to make a choice I knew you eventually had to make. <br/>I wanted to give you time to figure out a better way. The right way. For you.</p><p>So I let you choose your father over and over again. Every time you told me magic was evil, it was getting harder and harder. <br/>This is the first time you chose against him. And you made that decision by yourself. Not influenced by anyone or anything. Not by your father or me but what you know to be true.”<br/>There were tears in Merlin's eyes again. </p><p>But Arthur didn't know what to say. <br/>“Long live the king.”, Merlin smiled and he could hear the knights erupting into the same cheers. Albeit reluctantly, as they were yet unsure what the hell was happening. </p><p>The kings and queens were still speechless, until Lot began to speak once more. <br/>“And who says we are okay with your decision? You are a simple servant! Emrys or no Emrys! <br/>Who are you to decide who is king!!!”</p><p>Arthur's eyes widened. Why oh why hadn't he thought of that? Of course the kings and queens wouldn't be happy no matter who was going to be king! <br/>Of course settling on one ruler would shift the balance on the world and risk war once more!!!!<br/>Why, oh why had he been too blind to see that?</p><p>Merlin turned towards Lot, his eyes suddenly narrowed unimpressed. <br/>And suspiciously glowing in the dim light provided by the settling sun. <br/>“You have all agreed to this. Don't think you will get out of your contract by backstabbing my king. Or I will destroy your kingdom.”<br/>It was suddenly cold around them. The sun seemed to have disappeared and thunderclouds roamed the sky. Ready to be unleashed. <br/>There was lightning in Merlin's eyes. Gold - molten  gold- captured by two pale eyelids and decorated with long lashes. That were now as golden as his eyes themselves. </p><p>Lot cowered under Merlin's gaze as lightning suddenly struck the building. <br/>With a scream, Olaf hid  behind the next pillar, certain his last hour was near. </p><p>“Merlin, stop.”, Arthur whispered irritated, eyes wide and hand found on Merlin's shoulder. <br/>Immediately the sky cleared again. </p><p>“I don't want another war.”, he said, wondering how they had ended up here. Arthur protected by a servant, four royals threatened by the same. <br/>Merlin nodded. <br/>“And I don't want them afraid of Camelot.”, he added for good measure. And finally Merlin relaxed. </p><p>“As you wish, Sire. But YOU will be king. I just wanted them to remember that.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>